User blog:Tullis/Calling all screenshot-teers
Brrrrrrr. Armour Images Silverstrike and I are looking for volunteers to help overhaul the armour pages. As you may have noticed, they are currently strong on stats but bereft of images. The reason is partly because, since we introduced templates instead of handling the stats manually, the images also need to conform to a particular standard, and our armour images were a bit all over the place. The second reason is that, while we do have a fairly comprehensive set of human armour images available, they are "modelled" by the default Shepard, and we're making a concerted effort to keep Shepard images off the wiki. Therefore we've discussed that it makes more sense to use Kaidan and Ash as the human armour "models". What this boils down to is: we need some very kind individuals who would be interested in helping take stunningly good screenshots of every armour set (including every armour weight, L / M / H) and possibly the alien armours as well to keep it all looking consistent (and consistently stunning). However, these screenshots would all need to be of the same aspect ratio and named in a particular way, so before people rush off to take snaps it would be best to contact Silverstrike or myself so we can tell you what's needed. There's a relevant discussion here along with images of armour we already have; however, we're not fixed on having the armour images being from the inventory screen. If you would like to help, please leave a message in the comments section, or contact me or Silverstrike on our user pages. Missing Talent Icons Edit: we are also missing the icons for the Neural Shock and Unity talents, so if anyone wishes to add those, it would be muchly appreciated. - Sorted. Updated Race Images :''EDIT: I have been updating the Races page myself with some new images. If you hate 'em, now's the time to tell me. : ) '' Not long ago there was a discussion of updating the race images for Mass Effect, to bring them in line with the other hi-res and ME2 images on the Races page. I spoke out very strongly in favour of keeping the original Codex images and was actually kind of stubborn about it, so apologies for that. However, after thinking it over, I realised that what I was pushing for was images that weren't of a specific character; for example, not using Liara for the asari race image. Using those Codex images meant we had a sense of the species outside of our squadmates. But there are enough ambient asari / turians / volus nobodies in Mass Effect to grab some nice "representative" shots to use. For example the salarian Codex image is of the bartender in Flux, who is still around; grabbing a hi-res replacement shot of him would work fine (and be sort of nice, given he's been around-ish since the X06 demo : ) ). Obviously there's not a lot we can do about the quarian pic being anonymous (for now...) and I think having Kaidan and Ash works fine for humans, but if people don't want to wait for the ME2 Codex images, this would be a good alternative. If anyone wants to grab some amazing shots of "anonymous" individuals to be our new race images for the asari, turians, salarians, hanar, volus, krogan and possibly the geth, please let me know. --Tullis. Useful Resources Improve the wiki in one click! Style & Editing Guide List o' Templates Community Guidelines Screenshot Wishlist Your admins SpartHawg948 Tullis DRY Category:Blog posts